narutofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Conversa no quadro:Debate de Batalhas/@comment-27372321-20151210143345/@comment-28002473-20151213172716
187.4.122.141 escreveu: Donsde que o Rinnegan do Sasuke é supremo e vc ja mentiu só pelo fato de ter dito que o Susanoo do Sasuke recebeu uma "Bijuudama padrao contendo chakra sennin e senjutsu do rikudou bem na cara e apenas danificou parte dele" isso não foi mostrado em lugar nenhum nem na luta dele contra o Naruto. Basta voce ver na pagina do Rinnegan, ja foi dado o nome para ele. Eu menti? Olha a batalha final entre Susanoo+Chidori vs Kurama+Bijuudama mano. 187.4.122.141 escreveu: Rodrigo Ootsutsuki escreveu: 187.4.122.141 escreveu: Rodrigo Ootsutsuki escreveu: 187.4.122.141 escreveu: Donde que Sasuke controla o Susanoo melhor que o Madara? e aquilo são braços secundarios nossa mais que braços isquisitos bem se for braços né. Aquilo são asas Madara luta de forma justa sempre gostando de dar chanses aos seus adversarios ele podia saber que aquilo era asas mais ele não é do tipo que foge vuando com o Susanoo, bem até pq ele não precisava ja que o Susanoo dele e o mais dotado em força e defesa rsrs, bem me digam se nessa luta Madara abrir as asas e agora quem tera mais mobilidade ,ai ja era Sasuke sera uma capacidade de voo mais resistencia e força pra cima do Susanoo dele que não é dotado de força e muito menos de defesa né o raikage ja deichou isso claro kkkk. E Hashirama poderia sugar o modo chakra do Naruto assim Naruto não poderia partilhar chakra sem falar que se Naruto jogasse bijudamas no Shodai ele poderia arremesalas de volta para o Naruto vcs estão subestimando demais o Shodai se ele usasse o Buda Ja era acabou, o Buda provalvelmente podia bater de frente com o Juubi sem falar que provavelmente o Shodai poderia quebrar a conecção de Naruto com Kurama nesse caso ele ficaria sem modo Chakra dele e Naruto normal kkkkkkk viraria bolhinha de gude do Shodai, e se fosse Hahsirama vcs Sasuke ja era Sasuke ele provavelmente so duraria um pouco porcausa do seu Enton, mais nada que o Hashirama não possa dar conta. Hashirama e Madara wins. Basta ver no manga. Sasuke evoluiu o Susanoo dele do estagio Esqueleto até o Completo em um dia, conseguiu misturar ele com Senjutsu, estabilizou ele e fez ele voar, conseguiu combar Chidori e o Amenotejikara com ele, controlou e conteve o chakra das Bijuus usando o Susanoo e evoluiu ele para uma forma muito mais elevado do que os outros Susanoos Perfeitos. E sim é um braço esquisito assim como tudo no Susanoo é esquesito, as vezes eles tem 2 braços,depois 3 e depois 4 entao nao existe nada de muito normal neles nao hahaha. Madara nao é de lutar e dar chances para o adversario, ele é do tipo que humilha seus adversarios e durante a guerra foram dadas muitas provas disso. E Sasuke nao vai voar e fugir do Buddha, ele vai voar até a cabeça para poder atacar o Hashirama. Susanoo do Madara é tao bom em defesa que ja foi destruido mais vezes do que o so Sasuke, e sem falar que o Susanoo do Sasuke aguentou uma Bijuudama padrao contendo chakra sennin e senjutsu do rikudou bem na cara e apenas danificou parte dele. E a Tsunade e Raikage tambem deixaram bem claro a defesa que o Susanoo do . Madara tinha sahuhuhsu. Buddha acabar com o Juubi? É nos que estamos subestimando o Hashirama ou é voce que esta superstimando ele? Se o Buddha fosse efitivo ele teria destruido ele ali agora ao inves de criar barreira. Juubi é o Deus progenitor do chakra que criou tudo, esta bem acima do Buddha. Como quebrar a conexao com o Naruto? Isso nunca foi feito, a unica forma é extrair a Kurama dele. Hashirama pegou uma Bijuudama padrao e devolveu para Madara. Vai ter que ter uma mao muito grande para segurar e conter uma Flash Bijuudama e devolver para Naruto rsrsrs. Grande coisa Madara poderia ter combado chakra das Bijus com seu Susanoo mais veja ele queria resucitar o Jubi então pra quer perde tempo fazendo um umanoide de chakra temporario Sem falar que se ele tivesse feito isso o Jubi iria vim sem chakra, como foi dito por Obito que queria preservar o Chakra da estauta então pra quer perde tempo fazendo isso quando é melhor se tornar o Jin do Jubi, e nem foi mostrado como Madara evoluiu seu Susanoo, então pra que glorificar o Fato de Sasuke ter evoluido seu Susanoo durante um dia. É claro que o Susanoo dele ja foi destruido varias vezes mais tbm veja com quem ele estava lutando Hashirama, e Tsunade com o Byakugou que aumenta e muito sua força fisíca e o Raikage mais leve por causo do Onoki, Ja contra o Sasuke o Raikage foi sozinho e não combado com o Onoki rsrsrs haha. Poderia? Sera que poderia? Sasuke tem o Rinnegan Supremo e conseguiu manipular e unir o chakra das Bijuus no mesmo nivel que o Rikudou Sennin (palavras da propria Kurama). Voce diz que Madara poderia fazer isso? Mas nunca sequer foi mencionado. Logo ela cai na area de achismos. Voce diz que eu glorifiquei o fato de que Sasuke evoluiu o Susanoo dele em um dia, mas voce glorifica a vez que Raikage destruiu as costelas do Susanoo INICIAL, ele destruiu o Susanoo depois disso? Nao. Vale lembrar de quanto mais evoluido mais poderoso ele é. E vale lembrar ainda de que Sasuke usou o Susanoo pela primeira vez ali e tinha apenas o Mangekyou Sharingan causando efeitos colaterais, contra um Edo que possui o FMS e tem chakra ilimitado. Se Sasuke e Naruto fizeram tudo o que fizeram apenas comm 17 anos, imagine o que eles na fase Borutoo The Movie sao capazes de fazer. O unico que destruiu o Susanoo Perfeito foi Kaguya que tinha o poder das 9 Bijuus, Shinju e o chakra de 99% de toda a populaçao mundial e sem falar que foi utilizado um Taijutsu de origem Kekkei Mora. Ninguem atacou o Susanoo de Sasuke só Kaguya, na luta dele entre o Naruto, Naruto fica na defensiva e só equilibrando os ataques logo depois Sasuke apela e vai pegar o chakra das bijus e de tanto desperdiçar o poder ele perde o Susanoo. Varios ja atacaram o Susanoo de Sasuke nao tire o foco do assunto, ninguem esta dizendo se Sasuke é superior ao Naruto mas sim a durabilidade do Susanoo perante a uma Bijuudama com chakra sennin do rikudou e senjutsu do rikudou. Como observaçao: Naruto usava o Chakra das Bijuus tambem e Sasuke pegou o chakra delas para equilibrar o jogo, nao venha com essa de apelar. 187.4.122.141 escreveu: Os efeitos colaterais de um Mangekyou sharingan não causam divergencias na força ou durabilidade de um Susanoo mais sim no Usuario dando-le dores como enchaquecas. Claro que causam, pois quando se adquire o FMS, claramente vemos mudanças, como nao sofrer os efeitos colaterais, aumento das reservas de chakra e potencializaçao nos jutsus.